Lady
by Indio Belga
Summary: Can She Stand Being The Center Of Attention?  Or, at least, more than ever?
1. Introduction

**SENHORA**

_José de Alencar_

Ao Leitor

Este livro, como os dois que o precederam, não são da própria lavra do escritor, a quem geralmente  
os atribuem.  
A história é verdadeira; e a narração vem de pessoa que recebeu diretamente, e em circunstâncias  
que ignoro, a confidência dos principais atores deste drama curioso.  
O suposto autor não passa rigorosamente de editor. É certo que tomando a si o encargo de corrigir a  
forma e dar-lhe um lavor literário, de algum modo apropria-se não a obra mas o livro.  
Em todo o caso, encontram-se muitas vezes nestas páginas, exuberâncias de linguagem e afoutezas  
de imaginação, a que já não se lança a pena sóbria e refletida do escritor sem ilusões e sem  
entusiasmos.  
Tive tentações de apagar alguns desses quadros mais -plás-ti-cos ou pelo menos de sombrear as  
tintas vivas e cintilantes.  
Mas devia eu sacrificar a alguns cabelos grisalhos esses caprichos artísticos de estilo, que talvez  
sejam para os finos cultores da estética, o mais delicado matiz do livro?  
E será unicamente fantasia de colorista e adorno de forma, o relevo daquelas cenas, ou antes de  
tudo serve de contraste ao fino quilate de um caráter?  
Há efetivamente um heroísmo de virtude na altivez dessa mulher, que resiste a todas as seduções,  
aos impulsos da própria paixão, como ao arrebatamento dos sentidos.

J. de AL.


	2. Chapter The First

**PRIMEIRA PARTE**

_O Preço_

**I**

Há anos raiou no céu fluminense uma nova estrela.

Desde o momento de sua ascensão ninguém lhe disputou o cetro; foi proclamada a rainha dos salões.

Tornou-se a deusa dos bailes; a musa dos poetas e o ídolo dos noivos em disponibilidade.

Era rica e formosa.

Duas opulências, que se realçam como a flor em vaso de alabastro; dois esplendores que se refletem, como o raio de sol no prisma do diamante.

Quem não se recorda da Aurélia Camargo, que atravessou o firmamento da Corte como brilhante meteoro, e apagou-se de repente no meio do deslumbramento que produzira o seu -fulgor?

Tinha ela dezoito anos quando apareceu a primeira vez na sociedade. Não a conheciam; e logo buscaram todos com avidez informações acerca da grande novidade do dia.

Dizia-se muita coisa que não repetirei agora, pois a seu tempo saberemos a verdade, sem os comentos malévolos de que usam vesti-la os noveleiros.

Aurélia era órfã; e tinha em sua companhia uma velha parenta, viúva, D. Firmina Mascarenhas, que sempre a acompanhava na sociedade.

Mas essa parenta não passava de mãe de encomenda, para condescender com os escrúpulos da sociedade brasileira, que naquele tempo não tinha admitido ainda certa emancipação feminina.

Guardando com a viúva as deferências devidas à idade, a moça não declinava um instante do firme propósito de governar sua casa e dirigir suas ações como entendesse.

Constava também que Aurélia tinha um tutor; mas essa entidade desconhecida, a julgar pelo caráter da pupila, não devia exercer maior influência em sua vontade, do que a velha parenta.

A convicção geral era que o futuro da moça dependia exclusivamente de suas inclinações ou de seu capricho; e por isso todas as adorações se iam prostrar aos próprios pés do ídolo.

Assaltada por uma turba de pretendentes que a disputavam como o prêmio da vitória, Aurélia, com sagacidade admirável em sua idade, avaliou da situação difícil em que se achava, e dos perigos que a ameaçavam.

Daí provinha talvez a expressão cheia de desdém e um certo ar provocador, que eriçavam a sua beleza aliás tão correta e cinzelada para a meiga e serena expansão d'alma.

Se o lindo semblante não se impregnasse constantemente, ainda nos momentos de cisma e distração, dessa tinta de sarcasmo, ninguém veria nela a verdadeira fisionomia de Aurélia, e sim a máscara de alguma profunda decepção.

Como acreditar que a natureza houvesse traçado as linhas tão puras e límpidas daquele perfil para quebrar-lhes a harmonia com o riso de uma pungente ironia?

Os olhos grandes e rasgados, Deus não os aveludaria com a mais inefável ternura, se os destinasse para vibrar chispas de escárnio.

Para que a perfeição estatuária do talhe de sílfide, se em vez de arfar ao suave influxo do amor, ele devia ser agitado pelos assomos do desprezo?

Na sala, cercada de adoradores, no meio das esplêndidas reverberações de sua beleza, Aurélia bem longe de inebriar-se da adoração produzida por sua formosura, e do culto que lhe rendiam; ao contrário parecia unicamente possuída de indignação por essa turba vil e abjeta.

Não era um triunfo que ela julgasse digno de si, a torpe humilhação dessa gente ante sua riqueza.

Era um desafio, que lançava ao mundo; orgulhosa de esmagá-lo sob a planta, como a um réptil venenoso.

E o mundo é assim feito; que foi o fulgor satânico da beleza dessa mulher, a sua maior sedução. Na acerba veemência da alma revolta, pressentiam-se abismos de paixão; e entrevia-se que procelas de volúpia havia de ter o amor da virgem bacante.

Se o sinistro vislumbre se apagasse de súbito, deixando a formosa estátua na penumbra suave da candura e inocência, o anjo casto e puro que havia naquela, como há em todas as moças, talvez passasse desapercebido pelo turbilhão.

As revoltas mais impetuosas de Aurélia eram justamente contra a riqueza que lhe servia de trono, e sem a qual nunca por certo, apesar de suas prendas, receberia como rainha desdenhosa, a vassalagem que lhe rendiam.

Por isso mesmo considerava ela o ouro, um vil metal que rebaixava os homens; e no íntimo sentia-se profundamente humilhada pensando que para toda essa gente que a cercava, ela, a sua pessoa, não merecia uma só das bajulações que tributavam a cada um de seus mil contos de réis.

Nunca da pena de algum Chatterton desconhecido saíram mais cruciantes apóstrofes contra o dinheiro, do que vibrava muitas vezes o lábio perfumado dessa feiticeira menina, no seio de sua opulência.

Um traço basta para desenhá-la sob esta face.

Convencida de que todos os seus inúmeros apaixonados, sem exceção de um, a pretendiam unicamente pela riqueza, Aurélia reagia contra essa afronta, aplicando a esses indivíduos o mesmo estalão.

Assim costumava ela indicar o merecimento de cada um dos pretendentes, dando-lhes certo valor monetário. Em linguagem financeira, Aurélia cotava os seus adoradores pelo preço que razoavelmente poderiam obter no mercado matrimonial.

Uma noite, no Cassino, a Lísia Soares, que fazia-se íntima com ela, e desejava ardentemente vê-la casada, dirigiu-lhe um gracejo acerca do Alfredo Moreira, rapaz elegante que chegara recentemente da Europa:

- É um moço muito distinto, respondeu Aurélia sorrindo; vale bem como noivo cem contos de réis; mas eu tenho dinheiro para pagar um marido de maior preço, Lísia; não me contento com esse.

Riam-se todos destes ditos de Aurélia, e os lançavam à conta de gracinhas de moça espirituosa; porém a maior parte das senhoras, sobretudo aquelas que tinham filhas moças, não cansavam de criticar desses modos desenvoltos, impróprios de meninas bem-educadas.

Os adoradores de Aurélia sabiam, pois ela não fazia mistério, do preço de sua cotação no rol da moça; e longe de se agastarem com a franqueza, divertiam-se com o jogo que muitas vezes resultava do ágio de suas ações naquela empresa nupcial.

Dava-se isto quando qualquer dos apaixonados tinha a felicidade de fazer alguma cousa a contento da moça e satisfazer-lhe as fantasias; porque nesse caso ela elevava-lhe a cotação, assim como abaixava a daquele que a contrariava ou incorria em seu desagrado.

Muito devia a cobiça embrutecer esses homens, ou cegá-los a paixão, para não verem o frio escárnio com que Aurélia os ludibriava nestes brincos ridículos, que eles tomavam por garridices de menina, e não eram senão ímpetos de uma irritação íntima e talvez mórbida.

A verdade é que todos porfiavam, às vezes colhidos por desânimo passageiro, mas logo restaurados por uma esperança obstinada, nenhum se resolvia a abandonar o campo; e muito menos o Alfredo Moreira que parecia figurar a cabeça do rol.

Não acompanharei Aurélia em sua efêmera passagem pelos salões da Corte, onde viu, jungido a seu carro de triunfo, tudo que a nossa sociedade tinha de mais elevado e brilhante.

Proponho-me unicamente a referir o drama íntimo e estranho que decidiu do destino dessa mulher singular.


	3. Chapter The Second

II

Seriam nove horas do dia.

Um sol ardente de março esbate-se nas venezianas que vestem as sacadas de uma sala, nas Laranjeiras.

A luz coada pelas verdes empanadas debuxa com a suavidade do nimbo o gracioso busto de Aurélia sobre o aveludado escarlate do papel que forra o gabinete.

Reclinada na conversadeira com os olhos a vagar pelo crepúsculo do aposento, a moça parece imersa em intensa cogitação. O recolho apaga-lhe no semblante, como no porte, a reverberação mordaz que de ordinário ela desfere de si, como a chama sulfúrea de um relâmpago.

Mas a serenidade que se derrama por toda a sua pessoa, se de alguma sorte desmaia a cintilação de sua beleza, a embebe de um fluido inefável de meiguice e carinho, que a torna irresistível.

Seus olhos já não têm aqueles fulvos lampejos, que despedem nos salões, e que, a igual do mormaço crestam. Nos lá-bios, em vez do cáustico sorriso, borbulha agora a flor d'alma a rever os íntimos enlevos.

Sombreia o formoso semblante uma tinta de melancolia que não lhe é habitual desde certo tempo, e que não obstante se diria o matiz mais próprio das feições delicadas. Há mulheres assim, a quem um perfume de tristeza idealiza. As mais violentas paixões são inspiradas por esses anjos de exílio.

Aurélia concentra-se de todo dentro de si; ninguém ao ver essa gentil menina, na aparência tão calma e tranqüila, acreditaria que nesse momento ela agita e resolve o problema de sua existência; e prepara-se para sacrificar irremediavelmente todo o seu futuro.

Alguém que entrava no gabinete veio arrancar a formosa pensativa à sua longa meditação. Era D. Firmina Mascarenhas, a senhora que exercia junto de Aurélia o ofício de guarda-moça.

A viúva aproximou-se da conversadeira para estalar um beijo na face da menina, que só nessa ocasião acordou da profunda distração em que estava absorta.

Aurélia correu a vista surpresa pelo aposento; e interrogou uma miniatura de relógio presa à cintura por uma cadeia de ouro fosco.

Entretanto D. Firmina, acomodando a sua gordura semi-secular em uma das vastas cadeiras de braços que ficavam ao lado da conversadeira, dispunha-se esperar pelo almoço.

- Está fatigada de ontem? perguntou a viúva com a expressão de afetada ternura que exigia o seu cargo.

- Nem por isso; mas sinto-me lânguida; há de ser o calor - respondeu a moça para dar uma razão qualquer de sua atitude pensativa.

- Estes bailes que acabam tão tarde não podem ser bons para a saúde; por isso é que no Rio de Janeiro há tanta moça magra e amarela. Ora, ontem, quando serviram a ceia pouco faltava para tocar matinas em Santa Teresa. Se a primeira quadrilha começou com o toque do Aragão!... Havia muita confusão; o serviço não esteve mau, mas andou tão atrapalhado!...

Firmina continuou por aí além a descrever suas impressões do baile da véspera, sem tirar os olhos do semblante de Aurélia, onde espiava o efeito de suas palavras, pronta a desdizer-se de qualquer observação, ao menor indício de contrariedade.

Deixou-a a moça falar, desejosa de desprender-se de suas preo-cupações e embalar-se ao rumor dessa voz que ouvia, sem compreender. Sabia que a viúva conversava acerca do baile; mas não acompanhava o que ela dizia.

De repente, porém, interrompeu-a:

- Que tal achou a Amaralzinha, D. Firmina?

A velha fez semblante de recordar-se.

- A Amaralzinha?... É aquela moça toda de azul?

- Com espigas de prata nos cabelos e nos apanhados da saia; simples e de muito bom gosto.

- Lembra-me. É uma menina bem galante! afirmou a -viúva.

- E bem-educada. Dizem que toca piano perfeitamente, e que tem uma voz muito agradável.

- Mas não costuma aparecer na sociedade. É a primeira vez que a encontramos; não me lembro de a ter visto antes.

- Foi a primeira vez!

Pronunciando estas palavras, a moça parecia de novo sentir sua alma refranger-se atraída imperiosamente por esse pensamento recôndito que a absorvia.

Mas reagiu contra essa preocupação; e dirigiu-se à viúva em tom vivo e instante:

- Diga-me uma cousa, D. Firmina!

- O que é, Aurélia?

- Mas há de ser franca. Promete-me?

- Franca? Mais do que eu sou, menina? Se é este o meu defeito!... A moça hesitava.

- Experimente, Senhora!

- Quem acha a senhora mais bonita, a Amaralzinha ou eu? disse afinal Aurélia, empalidecendo de leve.

- Ora, ora! acudiu a viúva a rir. Está zombando, Aurélia. Pois, a Amaralzinha é para se comparar com você?

- Seja sincera!

- Outras muito mais bonitas que ela não chegam a seus pés.

A viúva citou quatro ou cinco nomes de moças que então andavam no galarim e dos quais não me recordo agora.

- É tão elegante! disse Aurélia como se completasse uma reflexão íntima.

- São gostos!

- Em todo o caso é mais bem-educada do que eu?

- Do que você, Aurélia? Há de ser difícil que se encontre em todo o Rio de Janeiro outra moça que tenha sua educação. Lá mesmo, por Paris, de que tanto se fala, duvido que haja.

- Obrigada! É esta a sua franqueza, D. Firmina?

- Sim, senhora; a minha franqueza está em dizer a verdade, e não em escondê-la. Demais, isso é o que todos vêem e repetem. Você toca piano como o Arnaud, canta como uma prima-dona, e conversa na sala com os deputados e os diplomatas, que eles ficam todos enfeitiçados. E como não há de ser assim? Quando você quer, Aurélia, fala que parece uma novela.

- Já vejo que a senhora não é nada lisonjeira. Está desmerecendo os meus dotes, acudiu a menina sublinhando a última palavra com um fino sorriso de ironia. Então não sabe, D. Firmina, que eu tenho um estilo de ouro, o mais sublime de todos os estilos, a cuja eloqüência arrebatadora não se resiste? As que falam como uma novela, em vil prosa, são essas moças românticas e pálidas que se andam evaporando em suspiros; eu falo como um poema: sou a poesia que brilha e deslumbra!

- Entendo o que você quer dizer; o dinheiro faz do feio bonito, e dá tudo, até saúde. Mas repare bem, os seus maiores admiradores são justamente aqueles que não podem pretender sua riqueza; uns casados, outros já velhos...

- Quando pela primeira vez fumaram perto da senhora, não sentiu alguma cousa, um atordoamento?... Pois o ouro tem uma fumaça invisível, que embriaga ainda mais do que a do charuto de Havana, e até mesmo do que a desse nojento cigarro de papel, com que os rapazes de hoje se incensam. Toda essa gente que rodeia um velho ricaço, ministros, senadores e fidalgos, de certo que não espera casar-se com a burra do sujeito; mas sofre a atração do dinheiro.

- Agora mesmo, Aurélia, está você me dando razão e mostrando sua instrução. Quem há de dizerque uma menina de sua idade sabe mais de que muitos homens que aprenderam nas academias? Eassim é bom; porque senão, com a riqueza que lhe deixou seu avô, sozinha no mundo, por forçaque havia de ser enganada.

- Antes fosse! murmurou a moça recaindo em sua meditação.

D. Firmina ainda proferiu algumas palavras em continuação da conversa; mas notou que a moça não lhe prestava a menor atenção, antes parecia esquivar-se a qualquer impressão exterior, para mais profundamente reconcentrar-se.

Então com o tacto dessas almas feitas para a domesticidade moral, ergueu-se; e trocando alguns passos pela sala, disfarçou a reparar nas estatuetas de alabastro e vasos de porcelana colocados no mármore vermelho dos consolos.

Assim de costas para a conversadeira, mostrava-se desapercebida daquele enlevo de Aurélia, a quem de certo havia de contrariar, quando voltasse da distração à presença de uma pessoa a escrutar-lhe nos gestos o segredo dos pensamentos.

Não teriam decorrido cinco minutos quando ouvia D. Firmina um som trépido e cristalino, que ela bem conhecia por tê-lo muitas vezes escutado. Voltou-se e viu Aurélia, cujos lábios de nácar vibravam ainda com o harpejo daquele ríspido sorriso.

A gentil menina surgira de sua pensativa languidez, como uma estátua de cera que transmutando-se em jaspe de repente, se erigisse altiva e desdenhosa, desferindo de si os lívidos e fulvos reflexos do mármore polido.

Ela caminhou para as janelas, e com petulância nervosa suspendeu impetuosamente as duas venezianas, que pareciam um peso excessivo para sua mão fina e mimosa.

A torrente da luz precipitando-se pela abertura das janelas, encheu o aposento; e a moça adiantou-se até a sacada, para banhar-se nessas cascatas de sol, que lhe borbotavam sobre a régia fronte coroada do diadema de cabelos castanhos, e desdobravam-se pelas formosas espáduas como uma túnica de ouro.

Embebia-se de luz. Quem a visse nesse momento assim resplandecente, poderia acreditar que sob as pregas do roupão de cambraia estava a ondular voluptuosamente a ninfa das chamas, a lasciva salamandra, em que se transformara de chofre a fada encantada.

Depois de saturar-se de sol como a alva papoula, que se cora aos beijos de seu real amante, a moça dirigiu-se ao piano e estouvadamente o abriu. Dos turbilhões da estrepitosa tempestade cromática, que revolvia o teclado, desprendeu-se afinal a sublime imprecação da Norma, quando rugindo ciúme, fulmina a perfídia de Polião.

Moderando os arrojos dessa instrumentação vertiginosa, para fazer o acompanhamento, a moça começou a cantar; mas às primeiras notas, sentindo-se tolhida pela posição, abandonou o piano, e em pé, no meio da sala, roçagando a saia do roupão como se fosse a cauda do pálio gaulês, ela reproduziu com a voz e o gesto, aquela epopéia do coração traído, que tantas vezes tinha visto representada por Lagrange.

A ferocidade da mulher enganada, sanha da leoa ferida, nunca teve para exprimi-la, nem mesmo na exímia cantora, uma voz mais bramida, um gesto mais sublime. As notas que desatavam-se dos lábios de Aurélia, possantes de vigor e harmonia, deixavam após si um frêmito, que lembrava o silvo da serpente, sobretudo quando este braço mimoso e torneado distendia-se de repente com um movimento hirto para vibrar o supremo desprezo.

D. Firmina, apesar de habituada desde muito ao caráter excêntrico de Aurélia, contemplava-a com surpresa nesse momento; e desconfiava que alguma cousa de extraordinário ocorrera na vida da moça, que a tornara a princípio tão pensativa, e produzia agora esse acesso sentimental.

Entretanto ela com a mesma volubilidade que a tomara ao erguer-se da conversadeira, correu para D. Firmina, travou-lhe do pulso fazendo-a de Polião, e deu imediatamente um jeito cômico à cena que terminou em risadas.


End file.
